


The Warlord ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 軍閥少帥 Brett x 茶樓演奏家 Eddy





	The Warlord ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

**Author's Note:**

> 軍閥少帥 Brett x 茶樓演奏家 Eddy

「⋯⋯」從Eddy十三歲那年，第一次站上戲台拉琴的那時起，他就清楚，一定會有這麼一天。擺脫不掉的宿命，終究會在它屬意的時候來捕抓自己。

「活下來，韋丞。」茶樓老闆在闔上房門前，沈重的向內看了一眼。在這個槍桿子說話的年代，沒有人能得罪軍閥。尤其對方還是統領南方十大鎮的楊博堯，楊少帥。對方手上的兵，可能比一個大市大人口還要來得多。他心疼這個從小自己提拔長大的小子，可現實的殘酷，不會給他選擇的權利。他若拒絕了楊少帥的討人，他們全茶館的人可能都得死。

Eddy抱著那把，承襲於因戰亂而失散的祖父的小提琴，姿勢端正的坐在床沿，身後是被鋪滿流蘇軟枕和涓絲被褥的中式床舖，上頭攤開墊著的白囍帕顯得十分刺目。Eddy身著淺黃色的軟綢睡衣，從袖子下方可以看到他曲線俐落的手腕。

就著私人演奏的名頭，待會兒會發生什麼事，Eddy再清楚不過了。流水般來去的看客們，屢次擲千金追捧的背後，或春宵一度、或一親芳澤，歡場裡從來就沒有真情實愛。沒有人願意在紅塵的泥濘裡打滾，可大時代的命運，已經為他們註定了結局。

「喀吱—」木製的房門再次被推開，Eddy聽到軍靴踢踏在混凝土地板上的聲音，從他的視線，可以看到來人上油上得晶亮的鞋頭。

「⋯楊少帥。」他體態合宜的站起身，並在對方於圓桌旁的椅子坐下時，拿起自己的弓。

「你叫什麼？」對方的聲音很低，簡短的問句洩漏出久經上位的勢頭，和軍人慣常的肅穆。

「陳韋丞，少帥。」Eddy必須控制自己的聲音不要發顫。

「有洋名？」

「⋯Eddy。」他已經忘了有多久，沒有人再能對他喊出這個，代表著他的洋字兒了。

「Brett。我比較習慣洋名。⋯那⋯開始吧。」Brett在和Eddy對話的當口，褪下自己的軍用大衣和外套，即使靠在桌邊，也仍挺直著腰桿。

「是⋯。」Eddy壓抑著緊張，將專注力給拴在按弦的左手上，但在對方隨意地將身上的配槍，從腰帶裡抽出，擱到桌上、自己的松香旁邊時，他還是被影響得按錯了其中一個音。

「⋯⋯」幾個章節後，對方擺手示意Eddy放下琴。他站起身，將琴和弓從Eddy的掌心裡接走，在Eddy擔憂的眼光下，輕輕的放回桌上。

「⋯⋯少帥。」Brett向Eddy靠近了兩步，他的雙手搭上Eddy的髂骨，向後方揉了一下Eddy的臀部後，圈起Eddy的腰，把他往床邊推。Eddy順著對方的力道往後挪，在小腿碰上床沿時乖順的坐下，他被對方從肩膀向後推倒，背脊貼上床板的同時，Brett順勢壓了上來。

「怕疼？嗯？」Brett逡巡在Eddy的頸窩處嗅聞著對方，他的手掌從腰處鑽進Eddy寬鬆的睡袍，撫摸對方骨感卻不乏肌肉的身子。這人大概很敏感，Brett想。Eddy肌膚上，自己碰過的地方都浮出顫顫的顆粒，尤其是當自己不懷好意的將手滑進對方雙腿間搓揉，他能感覺到對方瞬間繃起大腿的內側肌，卻又不敢合上腿。

「⋯⋯」Eddy在發抖。身邊的戲子名伶，被入幕之賓蹂躪後的模樣太過慘烈，作為茶館裡不唱戲的男丁，Eddy時常被支去搬運無法起身的伶角們。即使有衣物包裹，遮不住而露出來的那些可怖痕跡，在他心裡結成了大大小小的疤。

「嗯⋯！」Brett解開Eddy薄睡衣的棉扣，對方偏蜜色的胸膛和褐粉色的乳暈，吸引Brett貼上去大力撫弄，他用還留在對方褲裡的那隻手圈住尚軟的莖身，將對方包覆在外的軟皮捋弄開來玩弄，提槍的繭子磨在脆弱私處的酥麻感，讓平時就甚少自褻的Eddy無法消受，他曲起原本靠在Brett腰側的腿，卻在欲縮起兩側膝蓋時，被跪在他雙腿間的Brett給頂開。

反應真可愛。Brett被茶樓老闆觀察入微的討好給愉悅了。Eddy沒有像那些白花花嬌弱弱的戲角一樣，被糊上嗆人的香水和庸俗的妝，他的身上只有沐浴完不久後的清爽。Brett舔了舔對方喉結處的凸起，咬了Eddy乾燥的下唇。

「別忍⋯我不會打你。」對方洩得很快，但咬著牙槽憋住呻吟的僵硬模樣，讓Brett察覺到Eddy恐懼的情緒。他知道某些‘爺’的床上習慣非常折騰人，身處在這樣環境下的青年，大概日日都在目睹荒唐的醃漬事。

「⋯⋯」Brett低喃的話，讓青年將始終低垂的目光移上來與他對視。他終於看清楚，那雙黑圓眼瞳的全貌，果然是他喜歡的樣子。從那日，為了應付洋鬼子官員的奉承而來觀賞青年拉琴，對方陶醉得彷彿隔絕一切戰亂紛擾的拉奏，勾出了他少見的好奇心。當晚，茶樓老闆接收到自己暗示時細微的遲疑，讓他更加想要看看這個人。

好白⋯。少帥相對溫緩的態度，讓Eddy本性顯露的生出膽子打量對方。身上這個人的膚色，完全不像是在寒風烈日下征戰多年的軍閥。聽聞楊少帥十四歲就打下了第一座城，那麼他其實⋯和自己差不多年紀？

「啊！⋯」趁勝追擊一直是楊少帥的作戰風格，自己口頭上的安撫顯然讓對方成功的放鬆下來，當他用沾滿濁液的指頭挖下大坨脂膏時，發現對方居然盯著自己的臉在發呆。越來越有意思了，這個人。於是他小懲了一下擅自脫離這場情事的傢伙，在戳入指節時不停的吸咬對方的胸，另一手瞄準他探查到的敏感帶，也就是青年的腰肚處揉捏，對方果然被整治得，不知該先推離自己的肩膀還是腰間的手。

「嗯呃！⋯」精準的評估形勢曾多次拯救楊少帥於水火，指頭進出得順暢後，他乾脆的提起Eddy一條腿，腰腹一用力將剛拔出手指的地方再度填滿。

「呵⋯嫌甜頭太少了？」飽含環狀肌的狹窄通道，讓推進的Brett額上生出一層細汗，雛兒果然不用出力，就能夾死人。被箍住的滋味並不好受，但Brett卻滿意的低下身子，用淡粉色的唇瓣輕吻身下人的發汗的鼻尖，對方因忍受不適而皺起的臉，大大取悅了楊少帥。

「哼嗯⋯嗯⋯！⋯」青年被撞擊得說不出話，只能從鼻腔發出哼哼，不知道是痛比較多還是酸麻比較多。Brett將對方使不出力的雙臂攬到自己頸脖上，還順道咬了眼前的鎖骨。

「別急⋯會給你的。」對方的腰和緊穴不住的收縮，擾亂了楊少帥的進攻節奏，他扣緊對方的腿，將青年的下身抬離床舖，換了角度戳刺對方的要害。

「哈⋯哈啊！⋯⋯」這種從身體深處劈開的快感讓Eddy想逃，全身都因舒爽而戰慄，可掛在Brett身上的手臂，以及與對方嵌合在一塊兒的下體，都讓他無從退開。⋯太熱了。體內戰火終於爆發的那刻，Eddy如是想。

「⋯⋯」用布巾擦拭濕髮的楊少帥，正往軍服外套的暗袋內掏東西。他身旁躺著的青年睡得深沉，初次嚐歡後還被他拉起來沐浴，已經使青年的體力透支了。

Brett看了眼因更換床被而被移到一旁的白囍帕，上頭除了一些黏滑的液體，依舊維持著最開始的潔白。男子初次承歡除非裂出傷口，否則不太會有落紅沾上白囍帕，但Eddy用骨子內的青澀，向Brett展示了他尚未被染指的清白。

「咯！」Brett將摸出來的精巧金鐲子扣進Eddy的腳踝，像以往吞下新的勢力範圍那樣，楊少帥迫不及待的在屬於他的城池內，插上了自己的旗。這個人，從今夜開始，被圈進了Brett的領地裡。

\----

**Author's Note:**

> 想ㄘ民國風的糧嗚嗚嗚嗚QAQ!!!!


End file.
